


The Wind Cannot be Chained

by TimeGhost



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, a crack idea, and now tags, that turns into an actual fic, this is what happens when i stay up to late
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeGhost/pseuds/TimeGhost
Summary: Noctis wakes up with the words of Bahamut ringing in his ear offering a second chance. A better life. With no option but to take it, he wakes up in his 18-year-old body in a field outside hammer head, near an imperial base.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Clarus Amicitia & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Cor Leonis & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum, Ravus Nox Fleuret & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. The Wind Cannot be Chained(but it can be raced)

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is a crackfic that ended up turning into an actual fic and... Yeah enjoy this insanity.

**The Wind Cannot Be Chained**

_GO WITH OUR BLESSING, KING OF KINGS. WE HAVE MADE CHOICES THAT WE SHOULD NOT HAVE, AND THIS IS OUR ATTEMPT AT ASKING FOR FORGIVENESS. BE REBORN, HAVE A BETTER LIFE KING OF KINGS. FAREWELL, AND REMEMBER YOU HAVE OUR BLESSING, ALWAYS._

Noctis woke up with the voice of Bahamut ringing in his ear. That was the first thing he noticed. The second thing he noticed was that _he woke up_. Noctis let out a soft sob as he recalled everything that happened to him, to his father, to Gladio, Prompto, Ignis, Ravus, Luna... _Luna. I’m so. So sorry. I’ll do better. I promise. I promise you_ ** _all_**. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Noctis sat up . . . And noticed he wasn’t in his bed. Noctis was laying in a field. Near Hammerhead, if he remembered correctly.

Holding out his hand, he summoned Ragnarok to it, reveling in holding the familiar blade, stroking it slightly. The sword itself was a bit dented, but… nothing he _couldn’t_ fix. He… could go home. He could go home, back to the crown city, back to insomnia, to his father and his retinue, or…

Turning his head lightly, he saw a Niflheim base out of the corner of his eye that he remembered the glaive having issues destroying back when he was a kid. Smirking a little, he stood up and started walking to it _if nothing else, it's a cover story. I have a feeling that waking up in this field means I haven’t been home “protected” like I should have been._ Warping to the side, he laughed softly. _This should be… fun._


	2. The Ground Reaches The Sky(yet they can never be together)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kingdom grieves the loss of their prince for five years, searching without any leads, slowly losing hope. Until there start to be signs of a rebellion rising outside the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I FORGOT DATES WERE A THING UNTILL I LOOKED IT OVER  
> in this verse, Titus is not glauca, nor does he betray Lucis, however, he was still captured by Nifilhiem. This verse Noctis has been held by Niflheim for five years, ever since he was 14. He managed to escape due to the help of Etro herself, marking him as one of her "chosen"

Insomnia, M.E 753

Regis studied the map in front of him. Red x’s marked the Niflheim bases that have been destroyed in the recent year on Lucian soil, and there has been 14 total.

Glancing at Titus Draustos, the man seemed as confused as he was, so it wasn’t any of his men taking “days off ”, as the captain put it. No doubt turning a blind eye as some of the older members gathered to destroy bases on Galahd. There was even one report from a very confused Crownsgaurd that spotted the senior members of the glaive and their captain hard at work burning down a base on the island. 

Clarus cleared his throat. “Most of my network seems to think it's a rebellion, however, reports done by Cor’s men seem to lead to them believing it was done by one person” Regis raised an eyebrow. Cor’s network of carefully placed spies and mercenaries have never proved wrong before but… Fourteen bases burned down to the ground by one person seems a far fetched for all of one person to handle. 

“...There is one option we… have been looking into.”Regis looked at his shield with something akin to amusement at the nervousness of Clarus’s tone "Whatever it might be it can’t be as worse as Cor practically adopting a baby MT.”Clarus didn’t twitch, moving forward and bracing himself on the table with his hands.“Cor thinks. He thinks it's Noctis. The bases had signs of elemental energy, and the readings we got from the ground, this was no normal fire that burned the bases down Regis. It was lightning.” Regis looked up, staring at his shields carefully blank face. "Is he certain? Is..."

Clarus looked at him sympathetically. "We don't know for sure. Cor entertained the idea after the number went up and it started getting less and less time between the destruction, but Regis, all signs point to it. He's having one of his best hackers look into the security camera that was left intact to see what he can find." Regis looked up sharply at that. "It's been somewhat of an identifier. Whoever this is, they don't want to be found. Or seen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> depending on how things go, I should have an update schedule after I figure out how long I want the chapters to be. School is currently kicking my ass like The Fierce did in that boss fight. That is to say, I have had to spend 4 hours on more than a few assignments. This chapter is probably going to be edited after I post it and do some more assignments, so if there are some wonky grammar and sentences ignore those for the time being.


	3. Fire is not easily hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis goes to fuck shit up, Bahamut and Carbuncle have a chat, and the citadel continues their search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI HELLO  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, Update schedule is going to be on Sunday, Monday, and Thursday. I also just got jump scared by my own phone as it started playing Spotify randomly. Also, chapter lengths are going to vary.  
> -ediit-  
> i forgot I actually had to post the fucking chapter SO ITS JUST BEEN SITTING HERE ON A TAB WAITING TO BE POSTED LMAO

August, M,E 753, 

Noctis crouched in a corner, watching the imperial soldiers in the distance. The dark shadows hid him from view, and if he's judged the distance correctly, he could make the warp and kill them both easily. Although... If he wanted to stay hidden, Ragnarok wasn't the best weapon to keep a low profile. The blade tended to leave a flash of red behind him, and it would give his position away easily. 

He put the blade back in his armiger, and took out the Wander's swords. _one for each._ Noctis shifted slightly so he had a better view, and then struck. Two quick slashes with the blade and a warp later, he was finally inside the base. 

Hanging on the inside wall, he scanned the area again before dropping down behind some crates and warping to the other side of the room that was closer to the gate.

Noctis waited a few minutes before warp killing a few more soldiers before turning off the lasers and sprinting in, warping to the nearest shadowy corner, tensing when he heard voices. 

"...The prince still seems to be resisting, demanding to know where his friend is." there was laughter. "A shame, Ravus could have been molded into one our own if he gave in to his hatred." Noctis nearly let out a shocked noise, stopping himself just in time. 

_How did he get involved in this?_ "We should tell him his little _friend_ is dead. It would be worth it to see the fight leave him." There was more laughter, and Noctid felt himself slowly getting tenser, his magic roaring at him to go and kill the bastards. 

"He's too smart for that. Helped the prince escape himself before they got separated. " "we still have the prince's blade. We could… fake his death if we needed to." There was a considering hum. "No. Let him have his hope. It'll be all the more sweeter to watch him break once we find the brat and actually kill him."

Noctis got closer. It was a group of five, commanders he guessed from the uniforms. He could take out the first three two easily, but the other three would be a problem if they saw him and rang the alarm. "We may as well visit the other brat anyway, see if he's made another escape attempt." 

Or maybe not. If he followed the soldiers, they could lead them to Ravus _if_ he stayed hidden the entire time. Noctis snorted quietly. _Time go fuck shit up_

~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
August M.E 753, location unknown.  
  


**_HE HAS NOT DONE AS WE WISHED_ **

**Should he have any reason to?**

**_WE HAVE OFFERED HIM A CHANCE AT A BETTER LIFE._ **

**You never asked if that was what he wanted in the first place.**

**_HOW COULD HE NOT? WE WERE UNFAIR TO ALL OF THEM_ **

**And yet, you still want to wield him as a weapon.**

**_HE HAS OUR BLESSING AND KNOWS THE FULL EXTENT OF OUR POWER._ **

**That does not mean you get to control him**

**_THEN WHAT DO WE DO._ **

**Stop trying to control him and let him live.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Secure chat log, 18:00  
  
Regis: Find anything?

Cor: Not anything solid.

Regis: Thank you for looking.

Cor: Never said I was giving up.

Clarus: I thought you said there was nothing.

Cor: We’re getting closer to hacking into the security cameras

Clarus: let us know what you find. 

End of chat log, 18:20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my brain is currently running on four hours of sleep and two cups of coffee, today is indeed a good day. Hope you all liked the chapter!


End file.
